I'll Always Protect You
by yugiismyname
Summary: Yami is a child Psychiatrist who helps children who were abused by family members. Yugi is a 5 year old boy who was beaten every day by his father till finally some one called the police. Yugi being so fearful of people hide in his hiding place, hoping no
1. Chapter 1

Five year old Yugi sighed as he heard his father screaming and cursing as loud as he could. He was drunk, Yugi could smell it, and it was all his fault. Ever since Yugi's mother died, his father went out, got drunk, and then came home and beat Yugi till he passed out. "Some one, please save me." Yugi began to sigh.

The next door neighbor, Sam, was beginning to worry about the screaming. It was not only a man, but a child. He couldn't take it any more, so he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hello operator, yes I would like to report child abuse. It's going on right now, please hurry, I don't think the child will last much longer." He told the operator the address and then hung up the phone. "Please hurry."

Yugi began crawling away, tears falling from his eyes. "_I got to get away from him_." He heard a police car and ran up the stairs, to a place where no one, not even his father, knew where it was.

"Yugi's just a little brat, if it wasn't for him, Sakura would still be alive!" Yugi's father screamed as the police put him into the car. "I hope he dies!!" He screamed before the closed the door.

An officer with black hair sighed. "I hate people like him." The officer, named Kevin, said wiping his forehead.

"Kevin, we still can't find the kid. He's in there, I hear him moving around and sobs. But he's up there." A officer with red hair said to Kevin.

Kevin smiled. "We'll find him Cassie, we'll find him. He can't hide forever." He told the officer, named Cassie.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Kevin sighed tiredly. "It's already one in the morning, this kid sure knows how to hide." He said between breathes.

Cassie smiled. "I think we need to call Yami." He sighed. "He knows kids better then us."

"No duh! He's a Child Psychiatrist, he is suppose to know children." Kevin said, leaning into his car. He pulled out his phone and dialed Yami's number.

**Yami's house**

Yami sat down, closing his eyes, he was exhausted from the day's work. He felt like he was going to fall asleep until he heard the phone ring. "I can't even sleep." He sighed then answered the phone.

"**Yami, it's me, Kevin."**

"**Hello, Kevin, what's new?"**

"**Well, we got a problem."**

"**What kind of problem?"**

"**We have another abuse problem. And we can't find the child."**

"**You can't find a kid, where is he?"**

"**He's in the house, we can hear him moving around, but we can't see him. And Cassie tried going upstairs and he got toys thrown at him."**

"**I see, well I'll get over be there asap."**

"**Thanks Yami."**

Yami hung up the phone and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his car keys and suitcase, threw his jacket on and headed out the door. "_I hope he's alright_."

**BACK AT YUGI'S HOUSE**

Yami pulled his car to the side and looked at the files. "This is the right house. Now to find Yugi." He got out of the car and walked over to Kevin. "Well, any luck?"

Kevin jumped. "Oh Yami, it's just you. And no, nothing. He still won't let any one upstairs."

Yami put his suitcase down and opened it. "Okay, let's try Licorice." Yami pulled out a black beanie baby then closed his suitcase. "Okay, I'll be right back." He walked into the house.

Yugi looked down the stairs, seeing Yami walk into the house. "Go away!" He called out.

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled. "Hey there buddy, I'm Yami."

Yami frown, tears forming in his eyes. "Go away, Yami!" He hollored at Yami then ran to the left side of the house.

Yami sighed and went upstairs to go find Yugi. "Yugi, please, I just want to talk to," A bear was thrown at him then other toys. "Yugi, please, stop!" He covered his face and then began walking where the toys were being thrown at.

The tears fell from Yugi's eyes. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" He screamed.

Yami got right in front of Yugi and saw him crying, the toys not being thrown at him anymore. "Yugi, it's alright, I got a friend I want you to meet."

Yugi wiped his eyes and looked up at Yami. "Who?" He asked sobbing softly.

Yami got down on his knees and looked at Yugi, smiling. "This is Licorice, he's a puppy I've had for years, and I mean years." Yami handed Yugi the puppy dog.

Yugi took it and looked at the puppy. "Licorice, like the candy?" He asked, looking at Yami with his big violet eyes, tears still trying to fall.

He nodded. "Yes, like the candy. I wasn't thinking straight when I named him."

"It fits him. I like it, besides, it's too late to change his name." Yugi smiled hugging the puppy.

Yami smiled, then snapped his fingers. "I can't take care of him as well as I used to. Would you like to have him?" He asked Yugi, hoping he can gain some trust.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yes, please."

"On one condition, though."

Yugi looked confused. "What's dat?" He asked, conserned.

Yami nodded. "You come with me."

Yugi frowned. "Can I go home with you?"

Yami looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry, you have to go where all kids that belong to the county, go."

Yugi sobbed. "Could I go after?"

Yami smiled, standing up. "I'll ask. And I promise, your father will never hurt you again.

Yugi stood up as well and grabbed Yami's hand. "Dank you, Ami."

Yami chuckled. "It's Yami, but we'll work on that a bit later." He picked Yugi up and walked down the stairs and outside the house. "See, no one's going to hurt you."

Yugi hid his face in Yami's neck and sobbed lightly. "I'm tired." He said with a sad and sleepy voice.

Yami smiled. "You can sleep in the car, on our way back to Tokyo okay?" Yami held Yugi close, walking over to the car. He opened the car door and put Yugi in the backseat.

Yugi nodded then yawned. "Otay." He fell asleep, after Yami buckled him up.

Kevin walked over to Yami. "Your the best, Yami." He smiled.

Yami nodded. "It's my job. Now I have to take him to Tokyo and then I have to file the paper work. He's my responsibility now." He yawned and looked at his watch. "It's an hour drive, so I'll be there by five, then I'll take him to my apartment, let him sleep, get something to eat. Then take him over to the Department after."

Kevin nodded. "Poor guy, he's all tuckered out." He smiled and looked at Yugi through the window. "You be careful Yami, okay?"

Yami nodded then yawned again. "I'll be fine. You take care of yourself, Kevin." He got into the car and started it. "_I'll hand all my other patients to Joey and Tea._" He smiled and looked at Yugi. "Sleep tight Yugi." Yugi smiled and held onto Licorice tightly.

There is my new story. I hope you all like it.

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!! I WILL NEVER OWN YUGIOH!!! I do own the beanie baby, Licorice, I've had him since I was I think around 7 years old. I own the plot, because it came to me in a dream XD no really it did. R&R and no flaming!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you people for the reviews. And to an anonymous person who, was my first reviewer, said that Child Abuse is wrong. Which is why I wrote this, there is a poem, my brother made, that I would like to share with you all. Message me if you would like to know what it is. And to the anonymous person if you give me your email/email me, I will send it to you.

Please enjoy this story. And by reading this I hope you all understand how Child Abuse hurts a child not just physically but emotionally as well. Let's put a stop to Child Abuse and every other abuse that the human race is faced with.

Yugi jolted awake, because of a sudden jolt that sent him forward, till the seatbelt caught him. "You fucken people can't even drive!" Yami hollored loud enough for Yugi to hear it.

Yugi looked at Yami with a confused look. "Yami?" He asked tiredly.

Yami jumped from the small voice in the back. "Yugi, oh I forgot you were there. Please do not ever say words like that." He said looking back at Yugi.

Yugi blinked then yawned, making Yami smile. "Otay, are we there yet?" He asked looking out the window.

"Yes, we are at Tokyo, it's three forty five, and my apartment is only a few blocks away." He looked at Yugi. He sighed seeing how he had a scared look on his face. "I know you are scared, but I promise you, nothing will hurt you, I won't let it happen."

"Promise!!!?" Yugi hollored looking at Yami with sad yet anger as well in his eyes. "Promise me, you won't ever ever, let someone hurt me again!" He said.

Yami looked at Yugi with wide eyes. "Yugi...I...can',"

"No!! Promise or don't say anything at all!"

Yami tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but, it was no use. "Yugi, I promise, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I won't ever let you out of my sight. And I promise you. Cross my heart and hope to die." Yami said, then started pulling into his driveway.

Yugi smiled. "Dank you, Yami." He yawned and waited for Yami to come get him.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Yami opened the door and picked Yugi up and carried him inside the building.

Yami went to the elevator and pressed the up arrow, he got in and pressed F9. He then held Yugi close and listen to Yugi sing. "_So light and soothing. Oh please, Seto, please don't be awake._" He thought to himself.

"Yami, what's F9?" Yugi asked, staring into Yami's eyes.

"It's floor nine, that's where I live." Yugi smiled and then looked as the door opened showing a lot of rooms. Yami walked over to room 165 and opened the door seeing his lover, Seto Kaiba, with a shocked look on his face. "Yami Muto!" Yami gulped, knowing what's ahead.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Kaiba sighed. "So you brought him here? Correct?" Yami nodded. "Why? You know I don't want a toddler ruining this place."

"One, Yugi's a child, not a toddler, he's five. And two, he won't. He'll stay in the guest room. I am going to take him to the department, he needs to be questioned. You know that!" Yami whispered.

"I don't give a fuck if he is the savor of Japan! I don't want a child in my house!!" Kaiba shouted.

Yami shushed him. "Please, Yugi's sleeping." Kaiba grew more angry.

"I don't give a rats ass!! It's him or me, Yami!"

"Your asking me to choose!? Seto you knew that I bring home kids for,"

Kaiba interrupted him. "Yeah, for a session. But then they go away. Not for a few months!"

"I promised him I wouldn't leave him! And I am not breaking my promise to him!" Yami hollored pointing towards the guest bedroom, where Yugi was sleeping. They then heard hard sobbing.

Yugi was standing at the doorway, crying and clutching onto Licorice. "I will go away Mr. Kaiba, I pwomise." Yugi said between sobs.

Kaiba sighed. "It's too late! Yami choose a damn brat like you, over his own lover!" He spat out to Yugi, which made him cry harder.

Yami ran over to Yugi and hugged him. "Kaiba, he's only a child. He needs me, can't you tell. I thought you would understand."

Kaiba sighed and picked up his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'm sorry Yami. But, I don't. Good bye." Kaiba opened the door. "I'll come over for my stuff later today." He slammed the door behind him.

Yugi began crying even worse. "It's my fault. You lost your boyfwiend because of me!" Tears began to fall from his eyes once again.

Yami held him close to his chest. "Shshshshhhh. It's not your fault, nothing is your fault." Yami tried not to cry, but the tears started falling. He laid his head down on Yugi's head. "It's going to be alright." He sobbed.

**Around Noon**

Yami walked into his office building, where Yugi saw a lot of kids. "Yami, why are all these kids here?" He asked pulling on Yami's pants.

He smiled. "They are kids, just like you. Some were hit by their parents, some were touched in places that grown ups aren't suppose to touch kids. And some are one that were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sighed. "Lately, it's been growing. And I am afraid there are people who are scared not to call to report it."

Yugi looked sad. "What happens to them?" He asked looking down.

Yami sighed. "Well Yugi, help arrives too late. They are either badly hurt, mentally scared, or are killed. And by then, it's too late to save them." He looked at Yugi and bend down. "Yugi, look at me."

Yugi looked at Yami. "I could have died, if it wasn't fow you." He jumped into Yami's arms and began to sob. "Dank you fow saving me Yami." He cried.

Yami, surprised by the hug, relaxed and hugged back. "Your welcome Yugi. I promised you, nothing bad will happen to you ever again."

Yugi pulled away from Yami. "I'm sorry for crying." He heard Yami chuckle.

"Yugi, your in a place where little kids and grown ups are allowed to cry. Crying helps you release the pain you have right here." Yami pointed to Yugi's heart. "And that's what my job is."

Yugi looked at his confused. "To make people cry?"

Yami laughed with his big booming voice. "Well no, not really. My job here, is to talk to children, like you, who need to talk to someone. But all the kids that I am suppose to see are going to my long time friends."

And right on que here came Yami's two friends. "Yami, who are them?" Yugi wispered hiding behind Yami.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, this is Tèa Gardner, she's my ex-girlfriend. And Joey Wheeler, he's been my best friend since we were your age." He patted Yugi's nose with his index finger with a smile.

Yugi giggled and then went over to Joey. "Hi dere Joey." He looked at Tèa. "Hi der Tèa." He smiled at both of them.

Joey smiled back. "You must be Yugi, we are very happy to meet you." Joey said looking at Yugi.

Tèa nodded and smiled as well. "Yes we are." The door opened and there was Mr. Kuraki.

Yami gulped. "Yes Sensei?" He asked worried.

Mr. Kuraki sighed. "It's time for you to interview Yugi." He said before leaving.

Yami sighed and picked Yugi up. "Okay, Yugi. I need to do something with you."

Yugi looked at Yami. "What is it?" He asked worried.

Yami frowned. "Something that's going to make you cry and make you really upset."

Yugi frowned as well. "Otay." He pushed himself out of Yami's arms and began to walk through the door, Yami held open for him.

Yami sighed. "_This may even make you hate me._" He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Done! I hope you enjoyed chapter two . I sure did making it. Now, next chapter will be the interview and some other things I can't say because it would be spoiling it for you guys! XD

ChibiYugi: R&R pweasepuppy dog eyes

ChibiYami: Yes, and I'll kiss Yugi if you dohugs ChibiYugi

How can you not resist that!? Chibi puppy dog eyes and ChibiYami kissing ChibiYugi.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami sat down, and watched Yugi for a second. "You want to draw?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "Here you go." Yami handed Yugi some papers and crayons.

Yugi smiled and began to color. "Yami, what are the things you going to ask me?" He asked as he continued to draw.

Yami smiled. "Well, how 'bout we start with the day you started getting abused." He frowned seeing Yugi stop coloring.

Yugi didn't move for a little while, and Yami bent down next to him. "When my mommy died." He said, and sat down on Yami's lap. " I miss her." He began to cry.

Yami sighed and stood up, putting Yugi down. "I can't do this. I am getting too attached. Yugi, I'm going to get someone else to talk to you." He walked out and went to the bathroom. "Dammit all!!" He yelled, tears falling from his eyes. "I can't even talk to one kid. This never happened before. I never got attached to a kid. And now, this." He sighed and splashed some water in his face. "_All I have to do is wait till Sensei is done talking to Yugi, then I'll take him home._"

Two hours later, Yami was with Sandy, another patient of his. "There you go. Now eat that after dinner okay?" Sandy nodded. "Good boy." He smiled and looked up, the room door, where Yugi was, opened.

Yugi ran into Yami's arms, sobbing. "I all better now." he wispered.

Yami picked Yugi up and walked over to his Sensei. "How did it go?" He asked as he tried to calm Yugi down.

"It was fine. Yugi told me everything I needed to know. I think he deserves to go home, and get some rest." Yami nodded and gathered his things. "Take care of him, Yami." Mr. Kuraki said as Yami left.

It was a long drive, because of traffic, but finally Yami made it home. He reached for the door, and noticed it was unlocked. "Huh?" He opened it.

Kaiba stood there, with a frown on his face. "Let me help you." He took Yugi out of Yami's arms, and held him close.

"I thought you hated kids."

"Well, if he's going to be staying here, I got to get used to it." he smiles brushing hair out of Yugi's face.

Yami smiled. "I forgive you." He kissed Kaiba's lips gently.

"Let's get him to bed." Kaiba layed Yugi down on their bed, and helped Yami take off his shoes and pants.

"Thank you, Kaiba." Yami said as he crawled into bed as well.

Kaiba blinked. "You going to bed, at two in the afternoon?" He asked confused.

Yami smiled. "I'm tired, Yugi's sleeping. I need rest. Wake me up in about two maybe three hours." He yawned and layed down, holding Yugi close to him.

Kaiba smiled and left, closing the door behind him. "_Kaiba you might have a family in the makings._" He chuckled and went to watch some TV.

Yami smiled when he loked at the sleeping child. Yugi was so cute, he couldn't help it(Yugiismyname: Who couldn't ignore a sleeping chibi!!). He kissed Yugi's cheek and got up, slipped into some clothes and walked out and towards the kitchen. He saw Kaiba by the stove, making dinner. "What you making?" He asked.

Kaiba kissed Yami's cheek. "Well hopefully your Yugi, likes Hamburger and Fries." He replied with a grin.

Yami chuckled and smelled the food. "What five year old dosen't?" He smiled and looked towards his room. "Well I see your awake, Yugi."

Yugi nodded. "I hungy." He said sleepy. "I like burgers and fries." He smiled.

Yami went over and picked him up. "Well that's good. I was thinking you might be a vegitarian." Yugi blinked confused, which made both Yami and Kaiba chuckle.

"Vetetarion?" He tried to pernounce it.

"No, vegitarian. It means you eat no meat, but you do." Yami smiled and took Yugi into his room. "Now let's get some pants on you." He dressed Yugi and took him back to the table and sat him down.

"Dinner is almost done." Kaiba said, as he flipped another hamburger. "Just got to let these cook for a few more minutes."

Yugi looked at Yami and frowned. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked concerned. Yugi just stared at him. "You can tell me." Yami asked.

"I sorry. I am hurting you and Kaiba." He said upset.

Yami hugged Yugi. "No, your not. Kaiba and me are fine. We're alright. You haven't hurt us in anyway." He looked at Yugi. "Besides, we get into a fight at least once a week." He laughed lightly.

Kaiba set the plates of food down in front of everyone. "Ha ha, very funny." He sat down and looked at Yugi. "But really, you've done nothing wrong."

Yugi smiled and looked at Yami. "Really?" Yami nodded and Yugi hugged him close. "Thank you Yami." Yugi started eating his fries.

Yami chuckled. "Well at least we know your a hungry boy." He began to eat as well. "_But the worst, is still to come._" He thought to himself.

Yugiismyname: Yes, chapter 3 is done :D

Yami: I liked it. Though the worst?

Yugi: That dosen't sound good.

Yugiismyname:No it dosen't, because it isn't!

Yami: Okay, okay.

Yugi: R&R please

Yugiismyname: Hope you like it Renee.


End file.
